Wario
|englishactor = Charles Martinet |artist = Hiroji Kiyotake |species = Human |age = Unknown |gender = Male |hair color = Brown |eye color = Black |skin color = Tan |attire = Yellow hat and shirt, purple overalls, green shoes, white gloves. |food = Garlic |likes = Money, Garlic, flatulence, Peach, Waluigi, Luigi (sometimes) |dislikes = Mario, Losing, Luigi (sometimes), Bowser, Bowser Jr |skills = Olympic Events, Corkscrew Conk, Bite, Disguises, Laser Beam Throw, Earthshake Punch, Piledriver, Shoulder Dash Attack, Power Punch,Power Throw, Hyper Suction, Wild Swing-Ding, Butt Smash, Superhuman Strength, Motor Cycling, Wario-Man transformation, Flight (as Wario-Man), Wario Waft |alignment = Neutral |ability type = |affiliation = Mario }} Wario is one of Mario's rivals. His name is a portmanteau of Mario and the Japanese word warui meaning bad or evil. He amuses himself with gross humor such as farting and picking his nose. Wario has made several appearances in Mario games as well as having two of his own series Wario Land and WarioWare. Wario has appeared as a playable character in all of the cross-overs between the Mario & Sonic series. Throughout these cross-overs, Wario seems to form a new rivalry with Knuckles the Echidna and a new ally of Doctor Eggman. Game appearances ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Wario appears in ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games as a Power-type character. He has the greatest stamina and the lowest skill. Profile Description The burly opposite of Mario, Wario is a Power-based athlete, able to hurl objects incredible distances, and his awesome stamina gives him a boost in any long-distance event. He is driven by greed and will undoubtedly love to get his hands on a Gold Medal! Mission Mode His six missions in Mission Mode are: *100m - Cross the finish line while lunging forward and come in 2nd place! *100m Freestyle - Get a 3 note (♪♪♪) rating 5 times when restoring stamina! *Shooting - Hit 2 targets at the same time twice! *Dream Long Jump - Pass through 10 rings! *Dream Race - Collect all item boxes! *Final - (Pursuit) Beat Knuckles when he's in top condition! Since Knuckles is Wario's final mission opponent, and they are both power characters, they are believed to be competitive rivals. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wario is a newcomer in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, sporting 2 different costumes and a variety of zaniness. He takes on the role of a villain at first in the Subspace Emissary, but ends up joining the rest of the fighters in the end. Wario is slow, but very strong and powerful. Like Sonic, Wario was a fan-picked favorite to be added to the Smash Bros. cast. The official Brawl website states "Many fans clamored for Wario to join the fray, and so now he finally makes his appearance... in his WarioWare costume." Special Moves *'Standard' - Chomp :The move is basically Wario's counter move which he chews on an opponent with his teeth. Items can also be eaten to prevent his opponents from using them. *'Side' - Wario Bike : While riding on his bike, Wario moves at an increased speed and the player can turn around with the control stick/d-pad. He can jump off his bike if the player presses the Attack Button (A or 2 button) However, if the player turns too quickly, Wario will fall off his bike. He may either use the Bike as an item and throw at his opponents to damage them (opponents can also do the same), get back on the bike (as long as it is not destroyed into pieces) or eat it with Chomp. *'Up' - Corkscrew :Wario attacks opponents while rising upwards, serving as his recovery move. *'Down' - Wario Waft :Punish foes with a fart. If Wario doesn't use this move for a while, its effects will be more powerful. It is at its most powerful if used while Wario begins to flash. *'Final Smash:' Wario-Man :Wario's Final Smash temporarily grants him invincibility, increased speed and the ability to achieve flight should he attack while in mid-air. In addition, his attacks also become more powerful. Trophy "Mario's self-styled rival. He loves money and gross humor. He often sets out in search of hidden treasure. His bold moves come from his superhuman strength and are completely different from Mario's moves. Aside from adventuring, he's also the chairman of game maker WarioWare, Inc. Its franchise game is WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania/Mega Microgame$". Games: *Game Boy- Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden coins. *Game Boy Advance- WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania/Mega Microgame$ The trophy is obtainable by completing Classic Mode with Wario and his Wario-Man trophy is obtainable by clearing All-Star with Wario. The Wario Bike trophy comes at random so there is no possible way to obtain it undoubtedly. Usually, the best method of obtaining the Wario Bike Trophy is via Coin Launcher. Appearance in the SubSpace Emissary Wario made a significant appearance in the SubSpace Emissary. First he turned either Peach or Zelda (depending on how the previous level was played) into a trophy then put her in his hovercar and zoomed off with her. Next, he turned Ness into a trophy. It was Lucas he was aiming at but Ness knocked him out of the way and took the shot. Then, King Dedede trophicated Luigi but when Wario put Luigi in his hovercar and tried to set off, King Dedede knocked him out of the hovercar and flew away in Wario's hovercar. Wario's next appearance was when he himself was turned into a trophy by Lucas and Pokemon Trainer in a brawl for revenge on Ness. When Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer defeated Galleom, Galleom set off a SubSpace Bomb sucking Wario into SubSpace. Wario didn't appear again until King Dedede, Luigi and Ness revived him in SubSpace as they needed all the help they could get to defeat Tabuu. Ness, Luigi and Dedede then walked to Tabuu's maze while Wario lazily drove there on his bike. Wario then joined the team for the final level, The Great Maze. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Sonic preparing for a snowboarding event]] Wario returns in the sequel to ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. He is once again a power character. In most racing events Wario can use his signature Wario Waft to give himself a speed boost. Wario has a very high speed level in the Wii version of this game, however in the Nintendo DS version, his speed is average and his stamina is notably high. Like all playable characters, once Wario has won 5 gold medals, his costume becomes available in the boutique for purchase of 300 coins. Once purchased, his costume can be worn by any Mii. Wario is spotted in the teaser trailer, snowboarding against, Mario, Sonic and Dr. Eggman. In the CG opening of the game, Wario plots with Dr. Eggman to try and grab Mario and Sonic, but their plan is quickly thwarted by the mascot duo. Profile info "Wario considers himself Mario's adversary, and has been causing Mario a headache for quite some time. Selfish and greedy, Wario always ends up somehow doing good deeds to get what he wants. Wario is a veteran to the Olympic Games and comes to Vancouver and Whistler ready to compete for gold. Be sure not to get in the way of his signature Wario Waft technique on the Wii, and Wario Waft jump or Wario Waft boost on the Nintendo DS." http://www.olympicvideogames.com/mario-and-sonic-winter/ Special moves Wario has more than one special move in the DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, which depends on the event: *Wario Special (Moguls and Deluxe halfpipe) *Wariola Jump (Rocket ski jumping) *Wariola Boost (Intense short track, Extreme snowboarding) *Dirty Shot (Fever hockey) Mini-game Wario has mini-game called "Blow away Chain chomp", where Wario must blow Chain chomp from the stage by using Wario Waft. Player loses, if Wario falls off the stage. Trivia *Wario's Final Smash, Wario-Man is similar to Sonic's Final Smash, Super Sonic since it turns them into stronger versions of themselves. *Wario and has the most alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl at twelve. *Even through he made his Smash Bros debut in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, In Super Smash Bros., and Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mario has a Alternate costume that is completely similar to Wario's outfit. *Wario is one of the few characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl to have a chargable move and his Wario Waft can be fully charged after 1 minute, 51 seconds. *It should be noted that in old(er) commercials for games, Wario's Japanese voice actor was Chikao Ōtsuka, who also voices Doctor Eggman, Eggman Nega and Gerald Robotnik. Similarities between Wario and Shadow the Hedgehog Similarities between Wario and Knuckles the Echidna Memorable Quotes *"Yeah, yeah, Wario win" - Wario when he wins first prize in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *"Yes, Wario's a winner" Wario when he wins an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *"Ah no, I lose" Wario when he loses an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *"Ah, I'll get you next time" Wario when earning 2nd or 3rd place in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *"Ah, I let you win" Wario when earning 4th place in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *"Wa-yeah Hi Hi He He" Wario when you pick him in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and in the beginning of event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *"Waaario time!" Wario in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games when he starts an event. *"Yeah!" - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Gallery Artwork File:Wario_81.jpg| Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games File:Wario.png| Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Wario_90.png| Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games File:Wariodecal.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (Decal)/ Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Sticker) File:Wario CRACK.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' File:Wario SSB4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Screenshots File:MaSatOG Shadow fence.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Wario=newcomer.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:W4R10.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Wario 070629a-l.jpg| Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:2371218652 b882032f4b.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Wario 071224b-l.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:96px-Wario_Man_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Explosion.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Subspace wario.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:DoubleW.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:20453.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:All the MASATOWG.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Ice Hockey.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:WarioO.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Power characters.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' References Category:Wario characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Plumbers Category:Olympic Athletes Category:Super Smash Bros. Veterans